Hogan's Heroes: Japan
by Commander3428961
Summary: (AU/crossover). WWII. The greatest war mankind has ever beheld. From behind enemy lines.. People on our side, sabotaged the enemy.. We've heard this story.. But only, with sabotaging the Germans.. Never our other enemy. Here.. Hogan is sent to Japan.. While someone else.. Takes up the German operation.
1. Chapter 1

(A rather simple idea that came to me.)

San Diego, California. December 15, 1941.)

It had been a whole four days, since Germany declared war on the United States. Four days before that.. Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. Now.. America, for the first time.. Was fighting two enemies at once. Germany in Europe., and Japan in the Pacific.

In a meeting room, were two men. One, is a recognizable face to most Americans. General Douglas A. MacArthur. Standing across from MacArthur, was another man. This man was tall, with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in the U.S. Army Air Corps uniform.

MacArthur said, "Colonel.. Are you aware of your mission?" MacArthur, Churchill and FDR had discussed this plan, ever since Pearl Harbor. A plan that neither Japan nor Germany would ever suspect.

This Colonel replied, "Yes, Sir!" He saluted, "I and a group of other Allied soldiers, are to sabotage the Japanese war effort.. From within one of their POW camps." He stood at attention, "My team and I shall help other POWs, escapees from other camps.. And escort them back to the States. We shall make counterfeit Japanese money.. Japanese military uniforms, and civilian clothing.. We shall get them out of the camp, and escort them to a submarine. That sub shall take then as far as California."

MacArthur wrote all of Hogan's words down, "And.. What else does your operation do?"

Hogan sighed, "Using explosives we make ourselves.. We shall destroy Japanese weapons of mass destruction. Escort spies from both sides, and defectors out of camp.. And send information, to Allied Supreme Pacific HQ, Australia, via radio we make ourselves."

MacArthur stood up, "Indeed. There are two parts to this operation. One in Japan.. One in Germany."

Hogan asked, curious, "Who's leading the team in Germany?"

MacArthur answered, "Right now, Colonel Hogan.. I am not at Liberty to tell you. That information is in the hands of General Eisenhower. You'll have to talk to him, if you want that information."

Hogan wanted to know, for one reason.. Hogan knew the German Army, rather well. He hadn't seen Japan's weapons of mass destruction.. He'd caught a sample of Germany's. He didn't trust anyone else to handle Germany.. But, his orders were to lead the mission in Japan. And far be if from Colonel Robert Hogan, to defy orders.

MacArthur told him,"We have already selected two men to go with you." He laid down some pictures, "Staff Sergeant James Ivan Kinchloe.." One picture was of an African-American man, with black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. Dressed in the US Army uniform, with the stripes of a staff sergeant.

MacArthur said, "Kinchloe worked for the telephone company before the war.. He will serve as your communications expert." He laid down the picture of the next man.

This man had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in the US Army air corps explosives division uniform. MacArthur said, "That is Air Corps Technical Sergeant Andrew J. Carter. "

Hogan memorized his cohorts' names. They were both Americans, like himself.. What about the other allied troops? Were they already there?

MacArthur said, "There are five other notable prisoners, already in the camp. Three British, one French.. One American, specifically Alabaman. They well be of great help to you, colonel."

Hogan processed everything MacArthur was telling him.. He knew everything he needed.. He could take if from there.. But there was one final thing, he wanted to know.

He asked MacArthur, "Sir.. I have everything I need.. Except for one final question." He looked MacArthur in the eyes, "So.. Who is in charge of the German part of the operation."

MacArthur looked around, confirming his office wasn't bugged. He said, "As you know.. Britain has started using women, more commonly in the military. Nursing, code breaking, espionage.. The Navy.." He sat down, "Roosevelt likes that idea.. So much so.. That four women, are commanding the German operation." He took a sip of whiskey, "The commanding officer.. A young lady from Texas.. Lieutenant Colonel Ruby Rose."

(A/N: in this story.. There shall be two prologues. This is the first one.)


	2. Team RWBY

(New York City. December 16, 1941.)

American Five Star General Dwight David Eisenhower sat in his office. He looked over the notes Churchill had sent him, on the new POW project. He looked over the profiles of the four officers who'd volunteered for the project. He picked up his telephone, "Get me the Marine Corps."

(US Marine Corps training camp. Houston, Texas.)

In one of the barracks.. Were four officer cadets.. Who were preparing to help fight the Empire of Japan. They were told.. They'd be commissioned in New York.. Today, was their finale day of training, What made then different from any other officer in the whole US military.. All four of them were women.

One was tall (5'8), with long flowing blonde hair (that went past her hindquarters) and purple eyes. Her uniform, which was straining to hold back.. Certain parts of her body.. Was colored yellow. On her right shoulder, was the patch of the American flag. On her left.. The flag of Texas. On her collar.. Was the golden bar of a Second Lieutenant. This was Yang Xiao Long.

Next to her, was a slightly shorter woman (5'6)with long flowing black hair and amber eyes. Her uniform was colored black, with little bits of white. She had the American flag on her left shoulder, and the letters NYC stitched into her right. On top of her head, was a little black bow. On her collar, like the blond.. Was the golden Second Lieutenant's bar. This was Blake Belladonna. What set her apart from the others.. Was that she was Native American.

Next was the shortest woman, in their group(5'2).She had long white hair and icy blue eyes. Her uniform (even though, she didn't want to color hers) was entirely white. She had the American flag on the right shoulder, and the flag of Alaska on the left. On her collar.. Were the two silver bars of a Captain. This was Weiss Schnee. Of the Alaska Schnees. One of America's wealthiest families.

Finally, the highest ranking woman in the room.. She was the second shortest(5'3). She had short brown hair with red highlights, and silver eyes. Her uniform was red and black (though, mostly red). On her collar, was the silver Rose of a Lieutenant Colonel. This was Ruby Rose. Younger sister of Yang.

Yang stretched, "So.. Our last day of training. Good." She sighed and sat, "It was brutal.. Japan ain't goin' to be that much different." Yang and Ruby were natives of Texas. They liked everything rough.. But, they knew when to call it quits. However.. When dealing with Japan.. There'd be no break.

Blake said, reading her book, "Nope. Japan is going to fight hard.. We need to fight harder." She laid on her bunk, "Just a few more hours.." She waited to be an officer.. To help break up the boundaries between Native Americans, and the other groups of America. But she still kept her books on her person. Reading was her escape. Her passion. Even when going to fight an enemy.. She keeps her books on her.

Weiss said nothing. Only packing, and preparing to fight against joined the marines.. To prove that she was different. The rich families of America were seen as scum. Many of them are.. Weiss wasn't one of then. She wanted to prove that. By helping in the fight against Japan.

As for the young Lieutenant Colonel... She joined the Marine Corps, simply to serve her country. She joined the marines, the day after Pearl Harbor. She and her team personally met Roosevelt, and convinced him to let them join the marines. Ruby was the fastest learner of the four of then. Highest grades in the academy, and the best commanding officer in her class. She was preparing to move out, and head to Japan.

Before the four of then could depart.. They were given new orders.. Transfer from the Marine Corps.. To the USAAF.

They took a long train to New York City.. Where they met Eisenhower. They saluted him, he saluted back.

He said, "Hello ladies." He handed them files, and sat down, "You have volunteered for a most dangerous project. Within the next 12 hours you will be over the Atlantic, until such time as you fake being shoot being shot down.. And land in enemy territory. Until the war is over, you'll be in a German prisoner of war camp. Performing espionage and sabotage to the German war effort until such time as either the Germans surrender.. Or, Adolf Hitler's death. You will maintain contact with another POW camp. A camp in Japan, with other POWs who are performing the same duties. Any questions?"

Yang asked, "General.. All due respect.. Why us?" She didn't fully understand. The four if them were perfectly fit for combat, they made sure of it. Hell, Roosevelt agreed to let them into combat. So.. For this.. POW project to be their mission.. Confused her.

Eisenhower replied, "Because I needed the best.. And you are the best." He smiled as he read their files, "Highest grades in the academy. Best at hand to combat, in your entire class. Excellent with construction and use of explosives. Communications." He looked specifically at Ruby, "Best sniper in the academy, and skilled commanding officer." He put the files down, "Not to mention.. While you were with the marines, each of you passed a test, that shows you're skilled enough to pilot an airplane. And, you're all good at keeping secrets.. Everything this operation needs."

As they all slowly began to understand this.. Blake asked, "What's the name of this place? It might not be very easy to perform this project in it."

Eisenhower replied, "Luft Stalag 13. This operation should be easy.. As by know.. There are only 82 guards.. And 94 prisoners." He struggled to hold back a laugh, "Not to mention, intelligence tells me this camp.. Is run by, arguably, the most incomplete officer in the entire German Army."

They all took note of this. Known that there are more prisoners than guards, would make if a little easier.. And, an incompetent commander for the Germans.. Well, that only makes it even easier.

Ruby decided to ask, concerned for her team and the other POWs, "General Eisenhower.. What kind of conditions are we looking at in a German POW camp?" Ruby's father was a veteran of WWI. He spent one month in an Austrian POW camp. The conditions he described were horrible. Ruby always thought he told the truth.. But she had to be sure. After all.. This was NOT the same Germany they fought in the First World War.

Eisenhower shrugged, "Cold German winter.. Boiling hot German summer. Terrible food. Uncomfortable bunks.."

Yang said, trying to lighten the mood, "So.. Basically, like anywhere else in the Army?"

Everyone, even Eisenhower himself, laughed at that. He said, "Well.. Basically, yes."

While those conditions sounded awful.. They all began to realize that it was quite the project. They just had one more question.

Weiss asked, "Sir.. What is to stop the Germans from finding out about this project?"

Eisenhower said, "President Roosevelt assures me.. The POW camps used in this special project, are run by officers who will keep absolute silence. Either, because they are on our side.. Or, because they are too incompetent to say anything to their superiors. So.. Safe bet, no one will know."

Everyone slowly began to understand. This project could help bring the Allies closer to victory.

Ruby stood up, "General.. I'm not sure about my team. If they want out, I won't stop them." She put a hand to her heart, "But I will happily volunteer for this project."

Yang, Ruby's older sister, put a hand on her shoulder, "Colonel.. I can't let you do that.. Where you go.. I go." She looked to Eisenhower, "I volunteer."

Blake clasped Yang's hand in her own, "So do I." She looked Yang in the eyes, "I can't let you go halfway across the world without me."

Finally, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, "And you.. Aren't going anywhere without me." She and Ruby had grown.. Close. She wasn't going to let Ruby endanger her life.. Unless she's there with her.

Ruby smiled at her team. Then, looked to Eisenhower, "Sir... Team RWBY volunteers for the POW project in Europe."

Eisenhower smiled, "You leave as soon as your plane is ready."

Weiss decided to ask, only out of curiosity, "General.. Who's leading the POWs in Japan?"

Eisenhower said, "Colonel Robert E . Hogan .


	3. Welcome to Japan

January, 1942.

In an airfield in California, Colonel Hogan got prepared for his mission. To fly over Japan, get shot down and get captured. Then.. He had to take the rest from there. He was told to go to that airfield, and look for his plan. A green plane, with the letters POW on the right. He saw, inside of the plane.. Two men. One was African-American, with brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a green USSAAF, engineers corps uniform. On his uniform.. Were the stripes of a Staff Sergeant.

Hogan introduced himself, "Hello, Sergeant." The man looked to notice him. Hogan extended his hand, "Colonel Robert Hogan."

The man shook his hand, "Staff Sergeant James Ivan Kinchloe." He chuckled, "So.. You're the man in charge, huh?"

Hogan smiled, "Yep. Off to Japan." He looked around, "Wasn't there another man, who's supposed to be joining us?" He'd remembered that there were two Americans, helping him out in their operation in Japan.. But, he'd only seen one so far.

Kinchloe said, "Yeah, Technical Sergeant Carter. He's inside the plane." Kinch guided Hogan, into the plane.

They saw another man, dressed in the USAAF uniform. He was about as tall as they were. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was working on what looked like a bomb. He looked up, and saluted Hogan... After, accidentally hitting his head with a wrench.

Hogan said, "I.. Take it your Sergeant Carter?" He looked around, mildly surprised with the man.. But felt he was okay.

Carter replied, rubbing his head, "Yes, Sir." He stood up, "Just planning to drop the bombs on the Japanese, Sir. Just.. One little explosion, before we start this secret operation."

Hogan smiled, "I like your thinking, Carter." He asked his men, "You two, have everything you need?" They both nodded, "Alright. Off to Japan." Hogan got into the pilot seat.. And the plane took off.. Beginning the mission that take up the next three years of their lives.

(A few hours later. Japanese air space.)

They plane flew over Tokyo, and dropped the bomb Carter had constructed... On Tokyo. Then, they flew over to another part of the Empire of Japan.. Korea.

They faked being shot down, and parachuted out of the plane.. Quickly picked up by the Kempetai. In charge of the Kempetai group arresting then.. Was a woman. With long auburn hair, and golden eyes.. The rank insignia on her uniform.. Showed that she was a Colonel.

She said, in perfect English, "Americans! I am Colonel Cinder Fall, of the Kempetai! As of this moment.. You are prisoners of the Empire of Japan!" She looked in particular at Hogan.. And smirked.

She ordered her soldiers (in Japanese, which the Americans didn't understand a word of), and carted the prisoners off, in a truck.

The truck went for a whole 200 miles from where the plane crashed. Then.. Stopped suddenly. The prisoners knew.. They were going to a POW camp.. Just didn't know which one.

The truck stopped.. They looked outside.

The guards took all the prisoners out, of each vehicle. As they got out.. They were horrified.

One prisoner, had a butchered uniform of the Northern Chinese Army. His name tag, said "Captain Chang." He had slash marks all over his body.. His legs were both broken.. The Japanese had chopped his penis and testicles off.. And hanged him.

Hogan asked Fall, "How.. Can you do that,to people ?"

She replied, "You Americans.. Too soft. You can't do, what is needed."

Two young people stepped out, dressed in the uniform of the Japanese Imperial Navy.. But.. Neither of them was Japanese.

One was a young white man. With silver hair, black eyes.. And dressed in a different kind of Japanese uniform (on shoulders.. Were the flag of Japan.. And the British flag, crossed out).

The other.. Was a young woman.. She was clearly from India, by her skin tone. She had green hair and red eyes.

The man said, "'Ello, Colonel." He viewed the new prisoners, "New catches?"

Cinder replied, "Yes. All Americans."

The Indian woman scoffed, "Allies of the British."

Hogan looked at then, "An Indian and Cockney, serving the Japanese empire.. You betrayed your countries."

The man said, in disgust, "A country that gave me NOTHING! While Japan.. Gave me everything." He walked in front of them, "My name.. Is Sergeant Mercury Black. Sergeant of the Guard here. You will respect me, if you want to survive here."

Hogan said, "Nor likely."

The Indian woman said, "I am Emerald Sustrai. Adjutant. Everyone here, except the camp commander.. Answers to me."

Kinch said, sarcastically, "Wonderful. A woman, bossing me around. Just like marriage."

The two defectors, didn't care for their remarks. But, they gathered the POWs in front of the camp commander's office.

The commanding officer, of the Japanese camp stepped out. He was dressed in the uniform of the Japanese Navy. He had short dark hair, and brown eyes.

He yelled, "I am Major Fuji Kobiaji, of the Imperial Navy. Commander of this camp. I will stand.. For no escape attempts!" He pointed to the dead Chinese captain, from earlier, "HE attempted escape! Look at him now!" He looked toward Hogan, "A new senior POW officer.."

Hogan walked forward, "Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps."

Fuji said, in all seriousness, "From now on, Colonel.. If you have anything to speak of.. You speak to me." He took fall, and landed on his rear, "OI vey." He got up, "ALL PRISONERS DISMISSED!"

(Later. Prisoners barracks 2).

Hogan, Kinch and Carter set up shop, in their new quarters. Hogan stood, right outside of his office/quarters.

Across from him, on one of the POWs bunks, sat a young woman. Dressed in the uniform of the British Army. (However.. Her uniform top, seemed to be a few sizes too small for her). She had short blond hair and red eyes. Next to her, was a man of average height, with long brown hair, and a green eye. (The other had an eye patch over it). He was dressed in the uniform of the French Army. The two had been holding each other's hands.

Hogan asked, "Who might you two be?"

The woman said, "Lieutenant Seras Victoria, British Army." She saluted, slowly.. Her uniform strained to hold back.. Two certain parts of her body.. She said, "My commander and I were sent to help the Chinese, fight the Japanese till we got captured." She was a woman combatant.. There were two British women in the camp.. A combatant, and a nurse.. Hogan wondered where he'd find the nurse.

The Frenchman said, "Captain Pip Bernadotte. French Army, in Asia. Sent here, to help fight the Japanese in Vietnam." He kissed Seras. He then said, "The three of us were captured together. And.." He blushed, "We've become closer."

Hogan noted this.. Knowing they must be lovers. He asked, "Three?"

Seras looked down, "We had two other British people in camp, Colonel. A nurse.. And my commanding officer.. Both killed by the Japanese, after only two months in this camp."

Hogan said, in sincerity, "I'm sorry for your loss." He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you both."

They shook his hand.. And left. Hogan asked, "Any other Americans in this camp?"

Pip replied, "Only one.. The priest. But.. The Japanese don't have any record of him. No one knows, they day he was captured. He's just.. Here." As he and Seras went into a more.. Private room.. He yelled, "Check the Chaplain's quarters. You'll typically find him there." Pip soon shut the door.. And the last sound Hogan heard, before leaving the barracks, was Seras giggling.

Hogan went into the Chaplain's quarters.. It was only a short distance from his barracks. In there.. Was a tall man (about 7'5). Dressed in the typical U.S. Army uniform.. But, he had an addition to his uniform. A mask. It hid his face, except for his eyes. They were concealed by sunglasses. On his collar, were the bars of a Captain.. And a cross. On his shoulders.. Were the American flag, and the flag of Alabama.

Hogan asked, "You're our priest?"

The man said, "Father Jay Mcallister. Yes sir." He handed him a shovel, "I know what you're planning, Colonel. Perfectly willing to help out."

Hogan looked around.. Kinch had his radio parts.. Hogan said, holding his shovel, "Alright.. Let's get to work."


	4. Team RWBY meets Stalag 13

(US Army airfield. New York City. January, 1942.)

Team RWBY boarded their plane. headed to Germany.

Among all their personal belongings, which the girls had packed up... Ruby had a backpack.. But, no one bothered to pay attention to it.

Weiss asked, as the four sat down, "Uh.. Colonel Rose.. All due respect but.. You DO know how to fly this thing, don't you?" She was concerned. Given that the four girls had been in the Marines before being transferred, she'd never seen the inside of a cockpit. While Weiss DID believe Eisenhower, when he told them Ruby had taken a class on how to fly a plane.. She'd seen Ruby's non-Military academy grades.. They weren't promising.

Ruby said, in defiance, "Captain Schnee.. You have seen my grades back at the academy.. And you know me well enough, to know that it comes to fighting the enemy.. I always pay attention." She whispered, "Besides.. I learned how to fly in Texas. Even before I learned how to drive." Ruby was proud of that. She was one of the first women, to learn how to fly a military aircraft.

This concerned Weiss even more.. Because, while she was glad Ruby knew how to fly the plane... It concerned her, for next time she was in a car with Ruby.

After checking all the necessary details.. The plane took off.. Headed for Germany.

(A long flight, and refuel in England later).

The plane had accomplished it's mission. They dropped a few bombs on a German oil refinery.. And, splashed down into the German coast.

The four girls grabbed their belongings, and quickly jumped out if the plane, onto dry land.

Yang said, "Ruby.." She looked to her beloved little sister, "Please.. NEVER do that again." She continued to hand dry her wet hair. While Yang was known for being adventurous.. Knowing the Germans, she didn't want her little sister doing things too dangerous. But.. She knew she had to let go.

Ruby shrugged and smirked, "Hey.. I'm ordered to fake being shot down.. I fake being shot down." She put her backpack back on, and internally laughed. Feeling as though she'd done her job.

Right on cue.. The Gestapo arrived. One man, with black hair and brown eyes, came our of a Gestapo staff car. Dressed in the Gestapo uniform.

He looked at the four women in American uniforms.. He said, "I am Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, of the Gestapo! As right now.. The four of you are POWs of the Third Reich!"

He loaded then into a truck. After a few miles.. The truck stopped. As soon as it did.. They heard a young man, with a German accent ask, "What's this? We were only expecting one truck!"

Another man yelled, the one driving the truck, new prisoners! Gestapo captured!"

The young man sighed and yelled, "Alright! This way! I'll tell the Kommandant you're coming!"

The truck continued to move forward. Later on, it stopped. A man motioned the four women forward. He yelled, "Prisoners, out!" By his voice, Ruby could tell.. It was the same young man, who'd stopped them before.

The young man had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a Luftwaffe uniform.. His epaulets, on his shoulders.. Showed that he was a sergeant. But.. He was so young. Granted, so were team RWBY (Weiss Blake and Yang all being 17, and Ruby being 15.. They falsified their ages to join the Marines).. But, this man was no older than they were. Knowing Adolf Hitler.. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, if the boy was forced into the German army.

Soon enough, another, far older man came out. He was about 6'2 or so.. And.. A little overweight. With gray hair, blue eyes.. And, the Hitler-like mustache. Dressed in a Luftwaffe uniform. His epaulets, showed that he was of higher rank than the blonde man. Looking at them, Ruby assumed they were the highest ranking non-commissioned officers, in the POW camp.

Next was, something team RWBY never expected to see in the German army.. A woman. Dressed in the same uniform.. Who looked like she could be the younger man's sister. (In that she too had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked somewhat similar to him). Her rank, was the same as the young blonde man's.

The large man yelled, " I am Sergeant Schultz! Sergeant of the Guard at Stalag 13!" He gestured to the younger man, "This is my nephew, Sergeant Jaune Arc.." He then gestured to the woman, "His sister, my niece, sergeant Saffron Arc! She will handle the four of you, from now on!"

Saffron huddled them and whispered, "Don't worry. My brother and I are on your side. Uncle Hans is just putting on a show for the Kommandant."

That put them at ease. But also confused them. Why do two Germans, have a French sounding surname? And.. why are they secretly on the Allied side?

Team RWBY took note of their surroundings. There were multiple barbed wire fences.. Two in particular stood our, though. One, that appeared to separate guards from POWs.. But another that seemed separate POW barracks. One barracks was separated from all the others. Barracks 1. As well, there seemed to be only 10 female guards. Another reason to be rather careful. They stood there, waiting for their Kommandant.

Finally, another man walked out of another building. A tall bald man, with a monocle over one or his blue eyes. Dressed as a Luftwaffe officer.

This man introduced himself, "I am Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13! From now on.. You all answer to me!" He ordered, "Each of you, introduce yourselves!"

Yang walked up to Klink, "Second Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long." She smirked, "So, Colonel.. How's about we have tea and., Klink our glasses?" She looked to her comrades, "Eh? Eh?" She hoped for some kind of acknowledgement of her pun.

Klink gave a half-smirk of his own, "Oh.. How funny." He chuckled, "My name is Klink. The sound glasses make, when knocked together is Klink.." He looked to Yang, angrily, "What's even funnier.. You, Lieutenant Xiao Long.. Are on cleaning duty, for two weeks!"

Yang still smiled, "Worth it."

Klink groaned, "Next!"

Blake walked up, "Second Lieutenant Blake Belladonna."

Weiss walked up, "Captain Weiss Schnee."

Klink chuckled, "A proud German name.. Given to an unworthy family of Americans!"

It had been no secret. Weiss' father (well.. Step father technically) Jacques Schnee, had only married into the Schnee family for their money. . He earned the company billions.. But at the cost of the company's soul. Because of that.. On his last trip to Europe, before the war.. Jacques was killed by German soldiers. And.. Shortly after Weiss' elder sister was born.. Her mother had am affair.. With a Russian soldier, who's name she never said.. That Russian soldier, is Weiss' biological father.

Weiss simply gave Klink 'the finger.'

Finally, Ruby introduced herself, "Lieutenant Colonel Ruby Rose."

Klink heard the word Colonel. He said, "You, colonel Rose.. Are the new senior POW officer.. You will report directly to me.. A liaison between myself and the other POWs."

Ruby said, "Alright." Soon her backpack started shifting.. Until a dog popped out of if. A welsh corgi. On his collar, read "Zwei." Ruby whispered to the corgi, "Get back in the bag."

Klink said to her, "My dear young lady.. You come to an enemy country.. Knowing that you will be in a POW camp till the end of this war.. And you bring.. A dog?" After such analysis, Klink yelled, "INGENIOUS!" He took the dog in his hands, "Canines are known for their ability to act as companions in trying times!" He looked at her in disappointment, "But.. Of all the breeds.. You had to choose a welsh corgi?"

Zwei started barking hostilely at Klink, making the Kommandant back away. Klink said, "Alright. Tomorrow, you shall have your first roll call! For now.. Go to your barracks."

Saffron escorted then to barracks one. .. Where all the female guards were posted.

They noticed from barracks two.. Three POWs waved at then. One was short, with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in the uniform of the free French. This, was corporal Louis LeBeau.. Who would later play a key role in the POW project. Another was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the uniform of the RAF. Corporal Peter Newkirk, who would also be vital to the project.

Finally, one male prisoner came to greet then. Dressed in the uniform of the South Chinese Army. He was tall, (5'9)long black hair, tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. He greeted them, "Welcome to stalag 13. I am sergeant Lie Ren of the Army of the republic of China."

Ruby said, "Nice to meet you., what are you doing by the women's barracks?" Ruby didn't care for men sneaking into women's sleeping quarters. She was very by the book military. (But, she knew when to stop.. Unlike certain army officers).

A young woman walked up behind Ren.. Holding his hand.. They would later learn.. She was his girlfriend. Another female POW of stalag 13. A young woman, with short orange hair and green eyes. Dressed in the Norwegian uniform. She introduced herself, "He's with me." She saluted, "Sergeant Nora Valkyrie, Norwegian Royal guard!"

Ruby sighed but chose not to question it. They walked inside the women's barracks.. One of the most important POWs in the camp was there. A young woman with long red hair and green eyes. Dressed as a spartan warrior.. She needed no introduction.. Lieutenant Pyrrha Nikkos of the Greek army.

Ruby reviewed her troops.. Gathered her stolen radio equipment.. And grabbed her shovel.

She said, "Okay.. Let's get to work."


End file.
